Need You Now
by fancyynancyy
Summary: Setting is after The Lost Hero, Annabeth is determined to find Percy and help him gain his memory back. The story actually better than what I just described it. So please R&R AN- Sorry guys, I decided to go on hiatus so this story may or may not be picked up again.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**And sorry if the characters seems a bit OOC**

**Takes place after The Lost Hero.**

"_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase thinks that they can have a drama free love life. Of course they looks so adorable together but I for one, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty know that their relationship isn't going to be one of those happily ever after fairytale endings and in this case. Buckle up Percabeth, you're going in for a longggg ride in the Tunnel of Love."_

Annabeth's POV:

"Hera said my coming here was an exchange of leaders," Jason began. "A way for the two camps to learn of each other's existence."

"Yeah?" Leo replied. "So?"

"An exchange goes two ways," Jason continued. "When I got here, my memory was wiped. I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. Fortunately, you guys took me in and I found a new home. I know you're not my enemy. The Roman camp, they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble."

"Him?" Leo asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend," I spoke bleakly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. So If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood-"

"Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."

"Yes, which is why I need to go." I began trying not to choke up.

"I'll try and have the ship built sooner." Jason offered trying to cheer me up.

"Please do." I held back the tears. "I need to be alone right now. Sorry." I turned around and ran towards the dock.

"Man, she's taking this really hard." Leo mumbled. After I got to the dock, I went and sat down on the edge of the dock and started kicking the water.

"Percy Jackson, if you can hear me…I-I miss you." I said looking up at the sky as tears came running down my face.

"Hey," A voice came from behind me; I whipped my head around finding myself staring at Rachel.

"You okay?" She asked kindly as if I was something delicate and could break any second. I sniffed, "Of course, it's just that I really miss Percy."

"I know, and I promise that you'll find him." I used my hand to rub my tears off and looked at Rachel, "You're not just saying that because you're the oracle right?" Rachel was about to say something until Leo came running over to us cutting her off.

"Hey guys! We have some unexpected visitors!" He began bobbing his head up and down excitedly.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"The Hunters! Thalia's back to see Jason again." Leo replied. Suddenly I felt happier.

"Thalia's back? Where?" I asked scrambling to get up.

"She's at the Big House."

"Thanks!" I cried as I shot towards the Big House. "Thalia?" I exclaimed as I opened the door. A girl with spiky jet black hair, electric blue eyes turned around.

"Annabeth!" Her face broke into a huge smile as she came over and gave me a big hug. I looked over her shoulders and suddenly saw a guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes sitting in the chair talking to Chiron.

"Percy?" I stammered in shock.

**How was that? I haven't been writing for a while so I'm not sure if it's that good but please R&R. Thanks(: ~nancirulez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's POV:

"This place feels familiar." I said as I looked around. Thalia smiled sadly, "Well Seaweed Brain, you're back home." _Seaweed Brain? The name sounded familiar too but when Thalia said it didn't sound right._

"I'm still confused about this whole thing." I began.

"Okay well what else do you want to know?" Thalia asked looking at me with those intense electric blue eyes. Well basically Thalia wasn't very thorough or very friendly when she arrived at the Roman camp with the Hunters following her. She demanded to know where I was and after she found me she began yelling at me.

_"Did you know how worried we were? Annabeth's been going crazy looking for you!" She yelled staring me down._

_ "Would you mind telling me who you are before you barge into Roman territory and start screaming at me?" I asked._

_ "Of course! You forgot your memory!" Thalia cried smacking her forehead._

_ "Okay someone's lost their mind." I replied as I started backing away._

_ "No Percy! You need to come with me!" She yelled as she grabbed me by the arm._

_ "Come with you?" I blinked. "To where?"_

_ "To Camp Half-Blood! The Greek one!" She looked at me exasperated._

_ "Look; I think you have the wrong person." I took one last look at her and started to walk back towards the Posi-no wait Neptune Cabin. Ever since I was just suddenly here in this camp, I've been calling all the Gods by Greek names instead of Roman and I could only understand Greek, not Latin unlike the rest of the campers here._

_ "Percy Jackson," I turned around, Thalia had on a dangerously deadly look on her face. Maybe she was right, ever since I woke up finding myself here, I felt completely lost and that I didn't belong here. _

_ "Fine," I replied. Thalia looked stunned for a second but then her features quickly re-hardened._

_ "Good to know that you're finally using your brain, now come on." Thalia said as she motioned me to follow her._

_ "Who am I?" I asked._

"You're Percy Jackson." Thalia replied, I could tell that she was trying not to laugh at my dumb question.

"No, I mean tell me about me before I ended up at the Roman camp."

"I will, but first I think you need to see Chiron." She said as she dragged me towards a giant Cabin.

"Chiron, I found Percy." Thalia said as we entered. A man with thinning hair and a scruffy beard looked up.

"Percy?" He asked sounding surprised. He stood up from his wheelchair and his blanket fell off revealing his legs.

"You're a centaur!" I gasped.

"Yes I am."

"Oh great not this again." Thalia grumbled.

"It's alright Thalia, be patient with him." Chiron replied. Suddenly the door slammed open and a pretty athletic looking girl with curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes stood there.

"Thalia!" She exclaimed as Thalia turned around and broke into a huge smile. Who knew Thalia could smile? This was the first time I've seen her smile like this before.

"Annabeth!" She rushed over and hugged her. I didn't want her to see me gawk at her so I turned my attention back on to Chiron who went on talking about Camp. Suddenly I could feel her eyes on me.

"Percy?" She stammered.

"Uh…hi."

"Do you," She took a step closer. "Do you remember me?" There was a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Er sorry no." I replied; as soon as I said that, her face fell. Suddenly Chiron spoke up, "Annabeth, why don't we go outside for a second." And that's when it hit me, Thalia mentioned her name before. _"Did you know how worried we were? Annabeth's been going crazy looking for you!" _After Annabeth and Chiron left, Thalia looked back at me.

"Thalia…who's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Percy." She began. "Annabeth's your girlfriend."

****I usually update my stories on weekends cuz I have more time so be on the look out for Chapter 3! Please R&R thanks!~nancirulez** **


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I wanna thank xXxrouxXx, bookwormgirl2497, and IFoundAPickle for reviewing! You guys are so awesome!(:**

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Annabeth's POV:

"Chiron, how the Hades did Percy get here?" I demanded.

"Well Thalia went to the Roman camp and brought him back, he's confused but he's very much still the same Percy even though he doesn't remember anything." Chiron replied.

"Well I need him to remember, because if he doesn't then I-I don't know what to do anymore." I stuttered as tears threatened to spill out. Chiron looked at me warmly and put his hand on my shoulder, "Patience Annabeth, when the time is right, he'll remember." _I literally wanted to scream on the spot. I know Chiron was just trying to cheer me up but doesn't everyone say stuff like that to cheer people up? I mean I've heard that saying so many times that it just doesn't make anything better. I managed to give him a weak smile, "Thanks Chiron." After that I turned around and trudged off. Suddenly I heard Thalia call my name, I whipped my head back to see her running towards me while Percy was still standing in front of the Big House unsure of what to do._

"Come on Percy!" Thalia cried as she motioned for Percy to come over. _Oh no, no, no, no what is Thalia doing?_

"Thalia what are you doing?" I whispered in panic.

"You need to talk to him!" Thalia insisted.

"I will but not now, I just can't. Not when he can't remember anything." I gave her a sad look.

"You can't avoid him; sooner or later you're gonna have to confront him." Thalia paused but before she could say anything else Percy came over. I immediately paled and spotted Jason a few feet away talking to Leo.

"Hey Jason, wait up! I-uh need to talk to you about the ship!" I screamed as I ran off towards them. _" You can't avoid him; sooner or later you're gonna have to confront him." Thalia's voice said repeating it over and over again in my mind._

"I know, I know." I accidentally blurted out.

"You know what?" Leo asked with an amused look on his face.

"So you need to talk to me about the ship?" Jason asked ignoring Leo. I took a deep breath, "We found Percy." Jason's eyes grew big, "Seriously?"

"Hey I'm just as surprised as you are." I replied.

"Wow that must've been AWKWARD." Leo began but I shot him a glare.

"Well we should get going, the campfire's starting." I turned around and sprinted off.

_You need to talk him Annabeth, you HAVE too! I urged myself as I approached Percy._

"Um hi." I smiled as I sat down next to him. He looked surprised at first but then quickly replied, "Hey."

"So-" I began before he cut me off.

"Thalia told me." He looked at me straight in the eyes. My stormy gray eyes meeting his sea green ones. "That you're my girlfriend." _I was torn between wanting to kill Thalia and wanting to hug her for telling him that._

"But here's the thing." Percy took a deep breath as he looked down avoiding my eyes. "I have a girlfriend back at camp."

**How was that? Did you see that coming? Well please R&R! Hmm since it's Spring Break I'll probably update soon again so until then bye!~nancirulez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Anna With Out The Beth, xXxrouxXx, lillika, wamakima5004, twilightjen, booklover484, and someone Anonymous for reviewing!(:**

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's POV:

"What? She's my what!" I replied dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Annabeth Chase is your girlfriend." Thalia shook her head sadly at me and walked out but before she did, she gave me one last look and whispered, "Try to remember Percy." After she slammed the door, I swung open the door and ran out.

"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia yelled as she ran over to Annabeth who was halfway across the field, then she turned around like she knew I would be standing there and screamed, "Come on Percy!" And then motioned me to come over. I could see Annabeth's eyes widening. I began to walk over to them but right when I got there, Annabeth turned around and yelled something and then bolted off. I blinked.

_"What just happened?" I thought to myself. I looked over to see Annabeth talking to two guys, one with dirty blond hair and another with curly black hair. I couldn't help but feel jealous that she could talk to them but not me._

"Hello? Perseus Jackson, did you hear me?" Thalia asked as she waved her hand in front of my face. _I fought the urge to reply "Yes m'am" when she said my full name._

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"The campfire's starting, now come on!" Thalia repeated as she pulled me towards the campfire. After we arrived she released me from her death grip and walked off to talk to someone else. I sighed and sat down.

"Um hi." A voice said softy, I looked up to see Annabeth nervously fiddling with her necklace.

"Hey." I gave her a smile. _So now she's talking to me. She smiled back and sat down next to me._

"So-" She began but I quickly cut her off.

"Thalia told me." I began looking at Annabeth's stunned expression. "That you're my girlfriend." _Which makes what I'm about to say even harder._

"But here's the thing." I took a deep breath trying to avoid Annabeth's eyes. "I have a girlfriend back at camp."

_I waited for Annabeth to hit me or yell at me but all she did was stare at me wearily in a frozen position._

_"Ann-"_

"Well, well, well; look at the cute couple, hope I'm not ruining anything!" A guy with curly black hair joked as he sat down next to Annabeth. I quickly noticed that I've seen Annabeth talk to him earlier. Annabeth's face quickly hardened and her eyes went dark, she took a big breath and shakily replied, "Yeah, real cute." And then turned around and ran off. Thalia who was sitting a few feet away from us gave me a cold glare and got up and ran after Annabeth.

"Damnnn, what did you do to her?" The guy asked.

"I-uh told her that I have a girlfriend back at the Roman camp." I looked down at the ground.

"Harsh." He frowned.

"Thanks that helps a lot." I said sarcastically. "So who are you?"

"Leo Valdez." He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Percy Jackson." I reached out and shook his hand.

"The guy who was missing?" He asked, I nodded. "Man, you're like a legend at this camp! When I first arrived here everyone was talking about you! Well either that or searching for you!" Leo continued to blabber on and on. I stuck my hands in my jean pocket when I felt something.

"Cool." I breathed as I uncapped Riptide. (Somehow that name popped in my mind.)

"Whoa dude! You're not gonna skewer me with that are you!" Leo asked suddenly noticing that I had Riptide out.

"Jeez for a son of Hephaestus you sure talk a lot." I said as I started to walk off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked pretending to sound offended.

"Nothing, nothing." I mumbled as I ran off to look for Annabeth. I ran through all the cabins until I heard something say, "Its okay." I quickly went back to the cabin where the voice was coming from. I crouched down and peered through the window.

"Annabeth, it's okay." Thalia murmured patting Annabeth on the back. Annabeth was sitting on her bed with her head on her knees sobbing while Thalia was sitting next to her. Annabeth looked up at Thalia; her face was red and streaked with tears.

"It's not okay! Percy doesn't remember me and he has a girlfriend back at the Roman Camp!" She wailed. _Guilt and pain shot through me as I watched Annabeth cry. All I wanted to do was back away and leave; I couldn't stand seeing Annabeth like this. I slowly backed away when- **CRUNCH! Thalia and Annabeth immediately straighten up.**_

"Who's there?" Annabeth asked.

_Damn twig._

**Well please R&R and look out for the next chappie next week!(:~nancirulez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing!(:**

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Annabeth's POV:

I ran as fast I could and then when I reached the Athena cabin, I flung open the cabin door and crawled onto my bed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I began to sob, suddenly a knocking sound came from the door.

"Hey." Thalia smiled. I quickly wiped my tears away with the back of my palm.

"Did you see what happened?" I sniffed.

"Not really, but I did see you run off. What did that _Seaweed Brain _say?" Thalia asked.

"He said that you told him that I'm his girlfriend," I began.

"Yeeeah, about that…I didn't mean to but he asked." Thalia grinned sheepishly.

"And he said that he has a girlfriend back at the _other_ camp." I finished quickly and then looked down.

"What? He has a girlfriend?" Thalia asked incredulously.

"Yeah,"

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask Percy." I replied tonelessly still looking down.

"Aw, it's okay." Thalia said as she patted my back, but when I didn't answer and started to cry all over again she patted my back again and firmly said, "Annabeth, it's okay." I looked up and angrily screamed, "It's not okay! Percy doesn't remember me and he has a girlfriend back at the Roman Camp!" Suddenly a crunching sound came from the outside, I froze.

"Who's there?"

No reply.

"I'm sure it's just the wind." Thalia replied as she got up.

"Yeah, um can I be alone right now?" I asked. Thalia blinked and replied, "Uh sure." And then strolled out of the cabin. After she left I decided to just go to sleep, but it wasn't that easy. I kept thinking about Percy and his _Roman _demigod girlfriend. In the middle of the night I found myself tossing and turning in my sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Would you stop tossing and turning around?" One of my half-sister asked as she threw a pillow at me.

"This sucks." I said miserably before dozing off again.

"Hey sleepy, wake up." A voice said. I mumbled something and then fell back asleep.

"I said, WAKE UP!" Suddenly I felt something cold and wet.

"What the?" I cried as my eyes snapped opened and I fell out of my bed.

"Told you that'll get her to wake up." Thalia chuckled holding a empty bucket in her hands.

"Very funny." I growled as I got up from the floor and ran into the bathroom to get changed from my drenched clothes.

"I swear that I'm going to get you guys back!" I warned as I walked out of the bathroom, Piper and Thalia bursted out laughing. I ignored them and walked out of the Athena cabin.

"Wait up!" Thalia yelled as I slowed down for her to catch up with me.

"Where's Piper?" I asked.

"Oh she had to go help Jason and Leo out," Thalia replied then lowered her voice, "So, are you feeling better about last night?"

"Oh," I suddenly remembered, "Yeah I guess."

"You should just go up to him and say random stuff, maybe he'll remember that way." Thalia suggested.

"Well, if it's worth a try." I said as I hurried off to find Percy.

Soon I found Percy sitting at the edge of the dock looking out at the lake.

"Lightning bolt." I blurted out thinking about our first quest together. Percy turned around in surprise and screamed, "Whoa! When you get here?" Suddenly he lost his balance and toppled into the water. I smacked my forehead. _Remind me to never listen to Thalia's advice. _

"Sorry!" I mumbled as he swam back up from underwater and then got back up to the edge of the dock. And of course he was still dry.

"It's okay," He replied, from far away I could see Thalia mouthing me, _"Do it again!" _I shook my head and then Percy looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have head spasm or something?"

"Uh no, I was just uh shaking my head." _Great, so now he thinks I'm a freak. _I looked back at Thalia and she was still mouthing, "_DOOO IT!_"

"Uh-" Percy began.

"Eyeball!" I blurted out again thinking about the time when we hitched a ride from the Gray Sisters' Taxi.

"What?" Percy asked in a confused tone.

"Never mind." I replied disappointed that he didn't remember.

"Okay so-" Percy began before I cut him off again.

"Percy, what's her name?"

"Who's?"

"You're Roman girlfriend's; _Seaweed Brain._" I replied. Suddenly Percy's face went blank.

**Enjoy! Plz R&R(: I'll be updating again next week~nancirulez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing!(:**

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's POV:

"Percy, what's her name?" Annabeth asked looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Who's?"

"Your Roman girlfriend's; _Seaweed Brain._" Annabeth said. Suddenly, everything went black and then I found myself standing in front of twelve gigantic thrones in an inverted U shape. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see a beautiful lady with long black hair and intense grey eyes dressed in an elegant white dress. Instantly I knew who the lady was.

"Athena." I blurted out.

"Hello Perseus Jackson." Athena replied as she started to move towards a silver throne with golden basket-work on the back and sides, and a crown of violets above.

"Um why did you bring me to Mount Olympus?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, shield your eyes." I quickly looked away as a bright flash of light quickly dimmed.

"I brought you here for an offer." Athena said in god form as she looked straight at me.

"An offer?"

"I shall give you part of your memories back for the sake of Camp Half-Blood, but under one condition." Athena gave me a stern look.

"And the condition is?" I asked.

"You must use the memories for the quest and then leave my precious Annabeth alone. Remember, it's only part of your memories so you'll still need to work on remembering the other half. "

"What? You're her mother? Wouldn't you her to be happy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Percy Jackson," Athena said in a cold tone that gave me the chills, "Have you not seen what you've done to Annabeth? Does she look happy? I don't think so. You see Percy, without you in her life. She can be happy." Athena replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

"But-" I began.

"Do you want part your memories back or not?" Athena replied. _Well Annabeth would seem happier if I just disappeared._ I took a deep breath and replied, "Okay, I accept your offer."

"Good," Athena smiled looking pleased as she snapped her fingers. "You have made the right choice Perseus Jackson."

Suddenly I blinked and I was back at the dock feeling faint, my knees buckled.

"Whoa, easy there." Annabeth cried as she caught me. I looked at her and suddenly memories came rushing back to me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? You're face just went blank and then you collapsed." Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"I-uh got to go now." I gave her a quick smile and started to run off towards the Big House.

"Wait! You didn't even answer my question!" Annabeth yelled. I scrambled up the steps of the Big House and flung open the door.

"I need to go back!" I blurted out. Chiron looked up and gave me a confused look.

"What? Go back to where?" Chiron asked.

"Very well, bye now Peter Johnson." Dionysus said as he waved his hands dismissively to me.

"No, no. I need to go back to camp! The other one!" I said as I explained my talk with Athena minus the "never talking to Annabeth promise" to Chiron .

"Oh," Chiron said after I told him, "Is Athena even allowed to give your memories back even though it's only half?"

"Oh please, Athena does whatever she pleases. But with her, there's always a catch." Dionysus replied.

"Yeah, there's a catch alright," I could feel my face heating up.

"Well what is it?" Chiron asked.

"I-uh." I stuttered.

"What?" Dionysus asked.

"Let's not discuss about that right now." Chiron cut in knowing that I clearly didn't want to.

"Well I'll need to talk to Rachel about this." I replied.

"I agree." Chiron said.

[_]

I finally found Rachel sitting on the porch barefoot talking to Thalia.

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" I asked as I approached them, Thalia quickly fixed a glare at me and then looked away like I was nothing.

"Uh sure." Rachel said as she scooted over to make room for me to sit.

"Alone."

"Oh. Well okay." Rachel got up and followed me.

"Okay, so there's something I need to tell you." I began as I started to tell her about the whole situation including my talk with Athena, but unlike anybody else. Rachel's easy to talk too, so I also included the Annabeth situation.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff you're dealing with." Rachel finally concluded.

"Yeah and I need to go back there and tell them about the Great prophecy."

"I understand, but why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked.

"Well I kind of need you to..." I began.

"Oh noo! I can't just spread prophecies! It doesn't work like that!" Rachel cried as she shook her curly hair.

"Can you at least try?" I asked.

"Well…I guess." Rachel began as she closed her eyes, I could tell that she was trying really hard to concentrate because her eyes were squeezed shut. Finally she let out an exasperated sigh and looked at me, "It's not working."

"Well thanks for trying anyways. I guess I should head back now." I gave Rachel a smile and started to walk off.

"Sorry Percy." Rachel called.

[_]

Once it got dark, I decided to go for a walk since I couldn't sleep. I slowly crept out my cabin since we weren't supposed to be lurking around after dark. I started to head to the creek by the woods.

_"Perseus Jackson."_ A voice rasped from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Rachel standing behind me. But something told me that wasn't Rachel, either the glowing green smoke coming from her mouth or that she has this murderous look on her face gave it away.

"Rachel." I began as I took a step towards her.


	7. AN and Sneak Peek!

_Previously on Need You Now:_

_"Perseus Jackson." A voice rasped from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Rachel standing behind me. But something told me that wasn't Rachel, either the glowing green smoke coming from her mouth or that she has this murderous look on her face gave it away._

_ "Rachel." I began as I took a step towards her._

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update, I got really busy over the summer and I had a huge case of writers block. Right now this is a sneak peek and I'll update soon! I promise(: Oh and I would've updated today but since today was my bday I was extremely busy. I'm really sorry, but I'll update sooner next time!**

**Note: I don't own PJaTO though I wish I did.**

"_Uncover the betrayed one you shall do. You must travel north to find a hidden clue. Through betrayal and trust you must sacrifice. Through the land that bears only ice. You shall find what you need, for who is lost has done a great deed." _After that Rachel swayed back and forth and I caught her before she collapsed.

"W-what the!" Rachel screamed as she bolted up from my arms.

"Uh hi?"

"What are you doing? Why am I in the woods?" Rachel asked looking at me suspiciously.

**Sorry that this was only a sneak peek but please R&R and I'll update soon(: Oh and feel free to make any suggestions to this story. Thanks!~nancirulez**


End file.
